The Himerians
Himerians are inhabitants of planet Himerius V. They are Humanoid humanoid species. They were found by Jedi of DAJ when they setled at Himerius V after fleeing from Tatooine temple. There's probably 500 000 Himerians alive. Average Himerian lives for 45-60 years Physical attributes The Himerians are a strange and beautiful race, easily perhaps the most beautiful in the galaxy, they are however frail and short lived in comparison to many other species. Their frail figure means that their organs are not perhaps quite so resilient and they can be more prone to diseases.. Death from blood loss.. They are also more susceptible to poisons due to a heightened metabolic rate. Build All Himerians are naturally slender and fragile beings, they are adapted for life in the mountain passes being able to slip through narrow rock faces, their frame while gentile and seemingly weak gives them a lightweight frame to enhance their ability to nimbly climb rock faces and navigate passes. They have been known to outmaneuver predators until they aggressor is unable to move for fatigue has worn away at its muscles. The build of their frame allows them to walk above the snow without making an impression or sound, allowing them to be fine hunters. Skin Perhaps due to the lack of sun at certain times of the year, and perhaps due to their reliance upon darkness to hunt and blend in with the snow, Himerians do not tend to stray out during the sunlight their bodies have adapted to absorb the sufficient amount of vitamins they need from the moonlight instead of the sun by taking on the pale tint and the enhancement of certain receptors in the skin cells. Eyes Himerians are blind, and they have not developed force sight, their eyes are pure black now, perhaps some time ago they may have walked in the sunlight normally as humans do however now they are black and dead, red rings line their eyelids normally, and while they still blink and their eyes may seem functional, they are not. Ears Himerian ears are pointed, and while no larger than a humans, they are able to detect subtle vibrations in the air currents and make precise judgements on their surroundings with only their sense of hearing and smell. It is said even in the midst of a space battle, a Himerian could hear a pin drop, tell you where it fell, and locate it within seconds. Hair Himerian hair is always white or perhaps a pale blonde color, when struck by moonlight it shimmers like the richest velvets and silks and when touched it is enough to arouse the emotions of most males in the known galaxy Anatomy Males The males of the species stand generally about a foot taller than their female counterparts, they are well formed and generally while not muscular they have a slightly athletic build. They lack the ability to grow a beard but they are for the most part akin to a very short and thin human. Females Himerian females are to many species beautiful beyond compare, not only this but they are rare within their own species 5 males are born for every one female, this said they are capable of reproducing once every 2 months if the need is great and as such they do not tend to have life partners. Reproduction While the females of this species has breasts it is uncertain as to why, their body is so frail they cannot carry a child to full term and they therefore after two months carried, the child is passed from the body in a cocoon with all of the nutrients it may need for the duration of its time there. once this cocoon develops the child breaks free and is fully capable of fending for itself. Indeed it seems that a lot of their behaviors and mannerisms are inherited from parents. Society and culture Society Himerians travel in small groups, it is rare to see a settlement of them however there are several, mostly they travel where the food is through the mountain passes, you would be lucky to see one at all. Knowledge is therefore passed by word of mouth mostly however records are kept at the few rare settlements, they were the first on Himerius to develop paper and the quill. While this is true it would be incorrect to call the Himerians civilised they still believe in ritual killings to promote good weather or a great hunt, they also speak a very basic language for the most part. Only the scholars who have studied long and hard have developed a higher language that is unknown to commoner folk. This makes Himerians very difficult to get to communicate with for first time explorers. The hunt is organized nightly by groups of males and females alike that are not with child, they will surround their prey which may be as large as a Krayt Dragon and take it down using primitive projectiles and nets, rarely a hunter will find an antiquated rifle that still shoots bullets as opposed to energy discharges. There is however the beginnings of an engineers guild within the settlements. The Himerians do not cook their food, they eat it completely raw whether it be vegetable or meat. Housing Himerian housing is mostly made of tanned leather skins from the Dak Daks large local herbivores that the Himerans hunt and eat, the meat itself is far more nutritionally rich than species elsewhere in the galaxy and it tastes like no other, perhaps due to the large amount of different fauna on Himeria. The tanned leather is fashioned into hutts that reside for the most part hidden under the snow.